


Punctuality

by lateralus



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralus/pseuds/lateralus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy is horny, Wilson is obedient, and House is running really damn late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctuality

Cuddy was barely ten minutes through the front door and barely even out of her work clothes, and was already a quivering, breathless mess. 

All _Wilson's_ fault, of course. She lay on her bed, her blouse unbuttoned only halfway and revealing only a little of her black bra, her skirt shoved up over her hips and her legs hooked over Wilson's shoulders while he buried his face hungrily between her thighs. Hooking up with Wilson _and_ House was simultaneously the best and worst thing Cuddy could've ever done. The worst because both men kept her continually in knots, tugging her emotions left and right and leaving her caught between being helplessly in love with both of them and resenting them for all the stress they caused her. And the best because the sex - _god_ , the sex was incredible. Cuddy loved sex and as she'd grown older and lonelier, she'd gotten greedier for affection, and House and Wilson both gave that to her in more doses than she sometimes knew how to handle. 

Today hadn't been a particularly important day, other than the usual stresses and pressures that came with keeping a hospital in order. But when Wilson had stopped by her office after lunch and murmured to her with a subtle, intimate touch her arm that maybe all three of them could meet at her place after work, Cuddy had felt a sudden yearning to lose herself in the two most important men in her life for a little while. She'd just as subtly smoothed Wilson's tie down against his chest with her hand and told him to pass on the message to House to be at her place right after work. The mere anticipation of knowing their mouths and hands would soon be all over her left her with an aching wetness between her thighs for the remainder of the afternoon.

The only problem was that House still hadn't showed up yet.

Her hips were now raised off the mattress and _god_ , the things Wilson was doing with his tongue. Cuddy had her hands fisted in his hair, grinding up against his mouth and she gasped, " _Oh_ , keep doing that," when she felt his tongue slip inside her.

"Where the _hell_ is House?" Wilson asked impatiently, a little breathless, after driving her agonisingly close to orgasm three times. 

"I don't care. Get back down there." Cuddy shoved his head back down between her thighs and arched her back with a wanton moan, the feel of his tongue lapping all over her pulsing clit so good it was almost too much. She rubbed her hands over her breasts, tugging the bra cups down so her breasts spilled over, and pinched her nipples to erection before gripping her hair in her hands and gasping loudly as Wilson slid a finger deep inside her. She parted her legs wider, craning her neck up to meet Wilson's lips as he leaned up to her for a kiss. All she could really do was lick at his mouth and pant against it while he fingered her in a way that left her rocking her hips with shameless need. 

"Wherever he is, he better have a damn good excuse," Wilson said, his voice rough with frustration.

Cuddy threw her arms up over her head so they were resting on the pillow, her flushed face turned to the side while she gasped with each probe of his finger against her g-spot. "Faster," she demanded.

"But what about--"

"His fault for not being here."

She bit her lip as he pushed another finger into her and the thickness of both fingers made her realise fingers weren't enough. She wanted to feel the hard, pounding rhythm of Wilson moving in and out of her. She turned her head back to him and wrapped her fingers around his tie to bring him closer again, her other hand down over his crotch. It took every ounce of concentration to pull the tie loose and unbutton his shirt with what his fingers were doing between her legs. The throbbing ache she was left with when he pulled away to strip his shirt off was maddening and she fumbled with her shirt and the clasp of her bra until both were tossed carelessly over the side of the bed. Her skirt was still bunched up around her hips; she was too impatient to bother removing that. Sliding a finger down over her clit with small rolls of her hips, she watched Wilson feasting his eyes on her while tugging his pants undone like he couldn't get them off fast enough. The moment he kicked them aside, he was back on the bed and Cuddy closed her arms and legs around him, rocking her hips in anticipation of feeling Wilson deep inside her.

"Oh, yes," she sighed as he did just that. Gripping his ass, she urged him to start moving hard and fast, arching her head back into the pillow and a pleasure-filled gasp escaping her with each slide of his penis. She ran her hands over every bit of skin she could reach, the warm and solid reality of Wilson's body driving her arousal to higher peaks. Over the months of being in this screwed up relationship with Wilson and House, she'd come to be so familiar with their bodies that she was positive if she was ever blindfolded in a room full of men she'd know who House and Wilson were by sheer touch and smell alone. Being so familiar with them gave her a sense of belonging that she hadn't felt in any relationship in a long, long time. 

"Yes, _god_ , right there," she called out, twisting the bedsheets in one hand, her other hand digging into his asscheek to keep him moving in that same hard, fast rhythm. 

"What are you _doing_?" 

Cuddy looked up at the doorway in fright and the abrupt halt of Wilson's thrusts indicated he'd gotten just as much of a surprise. House stood there, in his overcoat with his bag slung over his shoulder. He looked flabbergasted.

"You're late," Cuddy snapped at him breathlessly. And _god_ , if Wilson didn't start moving again she was going to kill House for interrupting them. She was _so close_.

"You're not supposed to start without me!"

"House, just get undressed and get your ass over here," Wilson said in a tight voice. He let out a strangled sound as Cuddy began rolling her hips and clenching her pelvic muscles because she was too damn impatient to wait. 

"But--" House began.

"Shut up or you get nothing," Cuddy cut in, letting out a sharp gasp as Wilson began pounding into her again. She ran her fingers through his hair and crushed her mouth to his, panting, "Harder," and just as she began crying out as orgasm hit, she felt House's mouth on her breast and his naked body pressed up to her side. All her senses were obliterated for the few overwhelming seconds that pleasure overtook her, leaving her shaky and feeling vulnerable in the best possible way as she came back to earth. 

"I wish she'd orgasm like that for _me_ ," she heard House complain to Wilson. "That's not fair."

"I only put on a show for people who make an effort to turn up on time," Cuddy replied, running her hands down Wilson's sweaty back. Her attempts at sounding fierce were lost on how unsteady her voice was.

"I always show up on time."

"Well, in that case, I only put on a show for those who don't annoy the crap out of me."

"'Oh, god, House, oh god, harder' never sounds like you're annoyed with me."

"Shut up, House."

"Shut up, both of you." Wilson's command was muffled into the side of her neck and Cuddy slapped her hands onto his ass again and clung for dear life as his thrusts grew sharper. She felt his penis tighten and thicken inside her, and Cuddy couldn't help groaning in satisfaction as he came. Sex was never as fulfilling if her partners didn't get off with her and nothing, besides a mindblowing orgasm, was more satisfying than knowing she'd brought Wilson or House - or both of them together - to completion. She guided his mouth to hers and kissed him sloppily, a quick flood of love for him filling her chest while he caressed the sides of her face with a tenderness that made Cuddy ache with gratefulness for him. 

House, of course, didn't let the tender moment last longer than five seconds. "I can't believe you started without me. I had car trouble. You seen how damn cold it is out there? I couldn't get my car to start. Wilson, get the hell off, it's my turn."

Cuddy tore her lips from Wilson's to glare at House. "You could've called."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Battery's dead. Can't find my charger."

"Why didn't you phone from your office?" Wilson asked.

"Too much effort. Come _on_." House nudged at Wilson. "My turn."

"She's not a merry-go-round, House," Wilson exclaimed.

"You're right. She's more like a funhouse. Wobbly in some areas, enough to knock you off your feet in others, and almost always guaranteed to be a sadistic obstacle course."

"There's nothing sadistic _or_ wobbly about me," Cuddy argued.

House groped her breast and gave it a firm wobble. "Well, I don't know what gave you _that_ idea."

"Shut him up for a minute," she told Wilson, shoving him off in House's direction. He let out a disapproving tut but did as he was told, climbing off her and right onto House. 

Normally she'd have been annoyed at House's childish persistence but she just felt too damn good right now to care. She moved her hands across her belly and up over her breasts, smiling when she looked across and saw Wilson occupying House's mouth with a deep, probing kiss. House had his hand buried in Wilson's messy hair, his other hand settled on his hip. Months ago, Cuddy never would've imagined they'd ever be comfortable with each other unless she was there to mediate. Her first few sexual encounters with both men had been hampered with Wilson and House approaching each other with a wariness she'd never seen either of them display to each other before. It was such a clash of male egos, neither of them wanting to be the first to cave. Kisses had been cautious, touches had been minimal and House had positively freaked out the first time Wilson went down on him. But over time, just like their entire dysfunctional relationship, it had evolved into something so natural that Wilson and House were as passionate with each other as they both were towards her. It was also the only time Cuddy really ever got to see either of them, especially House, with their guard down and it made her love them both even more every time.

Of course, that never stopped House from being insufferable and _that_ never failed to make Cuddy question why on earth she did love him so much. "I want my ride now," he announced once he peeled his mouth from Wilson's with an audible suck.

"Let the woman recover," Wilson replied distractedly, chasing House's mouth with his own.

"No. I want my ride _now_. I've been waiting for this all afternoon as much as you two traitors have."

"We're not _traitors_. You were late!" Cuddy retorted.

"My car is a cockblock. That's not my fault," House argued. He shoved Wilson's face back when Wilson attempted to kiss him again. "Either go down or get off."

"I did get off," Wilson replied easily.

"I mean get off _me_ , you idiot."

"I'm done shutting him up," Wilson announced with a sigh. He rolled off onto his back and stretched out, adding to Cuddy, "It's your turn."

"I'm always trying to shut him up," she muttered. 

"Oh, so you get turns in shutting me up, but _I_ don't get turns--"

"You're _getting_ your turn," Cuddy cut in, scooting across to him. She really didn't mind shutting him up _this_ way because it always worked. Almost always, at least. House was full of bravado but she - and Wilson - knew just how to reduce him to speechlessness. It didn't take much, either, especially when she and Wilson joined forces to blow his mind. He was a hands-on kind of man, as well as mouth-on, and was always quick to have both his hands and his mouth busy with whomever was nearest to him. For someone so opposing to human contact and intimacy, House was definitely one of the most hands-on partners Cuddy - and probably Wilson - had ever had. 

She crushed her mouth to his and the hungry kiss lasted for little more than a minute before House was groping at her breasts and craning his neck to claim a nipple in his mouth. Cuddy was glad she was already primed; as much as getting straight to the action was sometimes the only way she wanted sex, there were times she wondered if House knew the meaning of foreplay. She indulged him, though, arching her chest up and letting out a soft gasp at the feel of his lips and tongue sucking and licking at her nipple. She ran her hand over his face and cupped his cheek to hold him to her breast, and she smiled at the soft needy sound he made when Wilson reached a hand down to House's penis and began toying with the head.

She had to admit - not unlike Wilson, House was _very_ good with his mouth. Heat was already pooling deep in her pelvis again as House demanded for her other breast with a smack of his lips and he only furthered her renewing arousal along by slipping a hand down between her legs. Between his mouth doing its magic on her breasts, his finger stroking her clit and Wilson slowly pumping his fist up and down House's penis, Cuddy quickly built up to a point of excitement where she wanted to feel more skin and more of House. She got to her knees and swung her leg over House's hips, tucking her hair behind her ear while Wilson and House's hands moved onto her body. She rolled her hips so House's penis slid between her labia and bit her lip while Wilson leaned up to continue doing to her nipple what House had been doing just moments before.

"Cuddy," House murmured with an impatient tug at her hips.

"Really, I _should_ make you wait for being late," she replied, unable to hide how smug she felt at being able to reduce House to this in a matter of minutes.

"No, you shouldn't."

Wilson pulled back from her breast. "You made _us_ wait. Only fair that _you_ should have to wait, too."

"You already had your turn. Your opinion doesn't count," House shot back.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," Cuddy said.

"Your breasts say you shouldn't." He reached both hands up to her breasts and wobbled them up and down. "See? They're nodding in agreement with me."

She slapped at his hands. "That's not a reason."

"I don't need a reason. I just need some mindblowing sex."

"Pity I don't pity you."

"Of course you don't," House replied dryly. "Which is why you're sitting almost completely naked on top of me. Why didn't you take this skirt off, by the way?"

"Too impatient," Wilson explained.

"Much like I'm getting."

"Oh, poor baby," Cuddy cooed in a mocking tone.

"You're not helping."

"I'm a sadistic obstacle course, remember?" she replied pointedly.

"That wobbles," House agreed. 

Deciding to shut him up, Cuddy rolled her hips with her hands braced on House's chest before lifting off him to reach down for his penis. She angled it up to her and sank down with a slow squeeze of her pelvic muscles until she was sitting flush against his hips again. "Happy?"

"I will be when you start moving."

She really didn't want to give in to him but the way he pushed up send ripples of pleasure in all the places his penis was rubbing inside her. She rolled her hips and quickly found herself in a fast, hard rhythm with him, skin slapping against skin and obscene wet noises coming from where their bodies were joined. Wilson lay on his side with his arm tucked under his head, watching with the casual mellowness of a man who'd just gotten all the satisfaction he needed. Just as Cuddy felt herself hurtling towards a second orgasm, clutching onto the headboard while pounding up and down on House, he abruptly stopped moving and began pushing her to the side.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, confused and breathing heavily.

"I want a change of scenery."

"The scenery you had wasn't good enough?" Cuddy flopped onto her back regardless, Wilson pressing a kiss to her shoulder while House began tugging at her skirt. "Forget my damn skirt," she snapped. "Just get over here, now."

House completely ignored her and Cuddy was left with no choice but to help until it was finally off and discarded to the floor. House climbed on top of her and she had to admit: as much as she loved being on top, there was nothing more satisfying that the full solid weight of House or Wilson pressing down on her. She moved straight into a heady pace with House once he entered her again, grabbing his ass with a choked groan. Raising a bent knee up, the slight change in angle sent House's penis hitting the spot she needed and she quickly hit a second orgasm, vocal enough that she could just _hear_ the smugness on House's face. She didn't care, though; she was too wracked with pleasure to care, and when she turned her head to the side to try and draw in a deep breath, she was met with Wilson's mouth kissing hers. She smiled against his lips and dug her fingers into House's ass as he came. House wasn't exactly quiet himself - his groans came in hot breaths against her neck, his stubble rasping over her skin, and Cuddy was pressing kisses to his temple while Wilson kissed her cheek by the time House came to a quiet, satisfied stop.

She drew her legs flat to the bed, threading her fingers into his hair as she urged his mouth to hers. Had she been unfamiliar with House in bed, she would've been surprised by the tender caress of his lips on hers. He kissed her with a gentleness that Cuddy knew spoke feelings he couldn't, or wouldn't, voice. This was the part she loved with House and Wilson the most - the unspoken affection that both men gave her. And often to each other, though usually with so much offhandedness that Cuddy would miss it if she blinked. While House rolled off with a grunt, Cuddy turned onto her side towards Wilson, tangling her leg with his while he shifted in close for another kiss. House spooned up behind her, a hand on her hip and his lips pressed to her shoulder. Wilson's hand joined House's, their fingers lacing together. Her body ached and buzzed all over, especially between her thighs. She was going to need to get up and wash soon. Cuddy hated the uncomfortable sticky feeling semen left her with. But until then, she was going to stay right where she was. She sighed contentedly, feeling like a sweaty mess and loving it.

"I still can't believe you two started without me," House piped up, ruining the luxurious moment of peace and quiet.

Cuddy and Wilson let out a collective sigh of exasperation. She pressed another kiss to Wilson's lips. "It's your turn to shut him up."

"House," Wilson ordered lazily, "shut up."

"No," House retorted. "You both started without me. I have a right to voice an objection."

Cuddy turned her head to look over her shoulder at House. "Shut up," she said, "or next time we'll start _and_ finish without you."

"You _did_ start and finish without me."

"Without you getting a turn, at all," Wilson added.

"She's not a merry-go-round, Wilson," he mimicked.

Cuddy stretched as Wilson pressed another lingering kiss to her neck. She ran a hand through his hair, reaching her other hand up behind her to stroke House's cheek. "No. Just a sadistic obstacle course. Now, shut up and kiss me."

"Give me one reason why I should," House retorted.

She curled her hand around the back of his neck and yanked him down to her as she felt Wilson run his tongue up her throat. "Just do as you're told," Cuddy groaned before pressing her mouth to his.

**fin.**


End file.
